geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Shock Therapy
Shock Therapy is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Arb71703, Grax, Jenkins, and RadiationV2, and verified by LuigiDB. It can be found on Arb71703's account. It uses the song "Death From Above" by TheBiocide. It was featured on August 24, 2019. It is currently #73 on the Official ''Geometry Dash ''Demon List, above The Hell Zone (#74) and below Infernal Abyss (#72). Gameplay This level begins with a normal speed cube timing section. It contains slight jump timings and orb timings. This part is followed by a tight ship sequence with gravity changes and straight flying. After this, there is a robot section leading up to the next part. After the robot, there is another ship section and a UFO, with decoration blocking the player's point of view. There is also a spider dual here with tight timings. This part can be hard to see because of this. There is also a wave section following the ship with average timings. Next, leading up to the drop, there is a combination of multiple types of gameplay. This part begins with a cube jump timing into a spider portal. There are a few pink dash orb timings in this spider. There is a straight-flying after the spider with custom orbs used as teleportation portals. This is followed by robot timings and two orbs leading into another spider. The spider requires that a blue jump pad is hit to progress to the next wave, but is fairly simple. In the drop of the level, you will see a screen showing the title of the level, which leads into a 4x speed wave with tight timings and spam, as well as many gravity changes. This is followed by a short cube section where the player will jump and hit 3 orbs. The next part of Shock Therapy is a UFO section with tight timings and a short spam gameplay section. This is followed by a timing ball section that contains 3 pink jump orbs, with the last one being required to be pressed to progress in the level. There is a short break section lasting around a second leading into the next cube timing section of the level. The cube section requires mostly orb timings and is fairly short. After this, there is a ship to transition into a spider timing section. After this is a robot section followed by another ship transition, this time into a ball. This is followed up by a short wave segment and a ball section leading into a short auto part. After this, there are some cube timings with slopes and orbs that later switch to spider timings. This is followed by a straight-flying section and more cube timings. There is a short wave part to transition into a tough asymmetrical dual part containing many various gameplay types. More cube timings transition into yet another cube timing section mainly based around orb timings. There is a semi-tight wave section after this to finish off the level. Another Shock Therapy logo is seen, and the level is finished. Trivia * The password for the level is 71703. It is possibly a reference to Arb71703. * The level contains 118,688 objects. * This level took two years to finish building before it was ready for verification. * Shock Therapy had two verifiers: The first was WormFodder, and the second was LuigiDB, who verified it. * The wave spam sections in the drop were nerfed due to inconsistency. * Shock Therapy took Luigi 24 days to verify. * The level was featured on August 24, 2019, one day after it was verified by LuigiDB. Walkthrough Gallery Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels